Casanova Granger
by You'reBeautifulDontDeny
Summary: Basically Harry's point of view as he watches Hermione have one different girl every time and even to a point where her exes are fighting over Hermione. A funny reaction of Ron and Harry.


**Summary: Basically Harry's point of view as he watches Hermione have one different girl every time and even to a point where her exes are fighting over Hermione. A funny reaction of Ron and Harry.**

 **A/N: Let's just say Hermione is a lot taller than the girls in this fic.**

* * *

 **Lavender Brown**

Harry sighs while he boringly stares at his fellow Gryffindor slowly piling in the great hall and looking disturbingly hungry, from the drool slipping past their mouths but Harry couldn't care less. It's been bothering Harry that since 3rd year, he hasn't gotten any girlfriend yet. Ron doesn't have some, but the git was insensitive to a fault. So maybe there was a reason for his but what about him? What's his reason for being single?

He was sweet, caring and listens attentively. Okay maybe not that attentively but it was a quality he can still learn.

Ron plops beside Harry with a scowl in his face and proceed to eat out whatever frustration he has, as he, keep dishing out food into his mouth.

"What's your problem, mate? You sure are upset by the way your devouring your food" He said in a good natural way but the ginger haired boy continued to frown.

"I'm not in the mood, Harry" he said before eating again.

"Why?"

Ron suddenly looks pass Harry and his frown deepens. "That's why"

Harry gave a confused look before two Gryffindor witches sat besides each other, directly in front of Harry and Ron while they each gave recognition of the two boys.

"Hello Harry. Ron" Hermione said simply giving a warm smile before she started putting food on her plate.

"Good morning Harry and you too, Won" Said Lavender, who didn't seem to wholeheartedly meant her greeting as she was more interested in looking at Hermione's face in, a somewhat, fascination while clinging to her left bicep in a loving embrace while all the more giving the brunette googly eyes.

The two boys looks on at the display of the two girls and can't help but be gobsmacked when Lavender proceed to feed Hermione from time to time, while Hermione let the girl be and did what she wanted.

They continued their blatant show of affection as Lavender always giggled whenever Hermione gives an appreciative thanks as the two went off and said their goodbyes to the boys clearly still busy looking at the two.

When the two left Harry was shifting his gaze from the girls to Ron's sadden face and then back again to the girls. All the ginger haired boy did was nod in confirmation before Ron left as well to go to his first class while Harry was wondering if Hermione and Lavender was actually dating.

 **Daphne Green grass**

Harry was leaning on a big tree outside the castle to relax after the grueling potion exam Professor Snape had them do. Ron wasn't around because he was trying out his luck with Lavender after knowing Hermione and her had broken up. The girl didn't take it well and had all but cried on the dorms and whined in the common room but that had been weeks ago. Now Ron's just following the girl around the castle helping her in what seems to be a planned to 'get Hermione back' as Ron so descriptively quoted and had long since been trailing the brunette all week doing Merlin knows what.

As for Hermione herself, well, she'd been unavailable too. Reasons he hasn't quite yet known. The initial shock he receive after the whole Lavender and Hermione display had long since been accepted. The raven boy had no problems with his best friend being gay but a word of warning might have been appreciated. Though truth be told, he and Ron haven't brought up Hermione's sexuality in any conversation which still classified the topic as personal so they didn't pry the brunette.

Light sparkled Harry's eyes and found his spot to be too annoying as sunlight continued to prickle his irises and decided to move to a more shady spot. As Harry made himself comfortable again he did not expect what he saw a few meters from him. In another shadow of a tree, he can see two obscure figures on it. One brunette leaning on the bark, looking very relaxed and content while the other one, was blonde and straddling the girls lap and seems to be hugging her with her arms on the brunette's neck.

Harry had about another minute to assess that not only are these girls intimate with each other. They were none other than Hermione Granger and Daphne Green grass cuddling with one another while whispering hushed tone at each other's ear. He saw Hermione lift her hands to embrace Daphne on the waist and put her for head on the blonde's shoulder. This continued on for quite bit before Hermione leans her head back to the tree and the blonde puts her head to the nape of Hermione's chest to try and sleep. It felt like bypassing something private and Harry was overstepping it and choose to find another spot to relax after. One where there's no couple to bother.

 **Fluer Delacour**

Harry was in deep deep trouble. He was in his 4th year and is now competing in the Triwizard competition. He wasn't suppose to even join the blasted thing but whoever put his name in the goblet squash his peaceful dream. It was hard at first. what with people suspicious of putting his own name in the goblet and all, he was just lucky he always had Hermione's support.

After facing the first task he was due to face the second task and now he and his friends were trying to find a way for him to breathe underwater for an hour. If only there was a book written 'Ways on how to Breathe under Water for an Hour' then that'd be great but right now they were still empty handed. Ron was helping him before he said he needed a break and went back to the Gryffindor tower to rejuvenate. Harry all but wanted to join him but knew he had to find something useful. The second task was 2 day from now and that wasn't much time to research and learn the spell, which worried Harry. That was why he was there on the library looking zombie-like while going through pages to pages.

When he found nothing he thoughts flew to his other best friend. Where was Hermione? Surely she was somewhere out here before but the bookworm was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione's been an enigma to Harry and Ron after they found out she liked girls, or course they never breach the issue though the sight of Daphne and Hermione cuddling on a tree was more than enough proof.

The bookworm had once again broken up with the girl, Daphne, though this one was longer than Lavender. That was 2 weeks ago. Although these one was more calm. Harry could see the two still talk casually and even civil but Harry could see that Daphne really wanted that relationship with the bookworm back. Of course he can also see the blonde glare whenever Lavender tries her little scheme to get Hermione back. In the end, it never did work and all was well in Hogwarts.

Harry finally stands up from his seat to try and find the brunette. He started going near really small corners of the library and heard hushed voices and whispering. Curious, he walks closer but not enough to startle anybody. When Harry peeks at a corner he had the winds out of his lungs. In the corner, with little light from a candle was his best friend snogging fiercely with Fluer Delacour, where Hermione had the blonde veela pinned to the book shelves. Hermione had a hand on a shelve besides Fluer's head while the other one was grabbing Fluer's ass while at the same time pulling her close. The French beauty had her hands entangling Hermione's hair in a dance. The two girls was so entranced with each other they didn't realize Harry was watching them. The boy had gulp when he saw the brunette boldly squeeze Fluer's ass again earning a deep moan from the woman and deepen the kiss some more. Harry was red on the face started walking back to the table to return each book and try his luck tomorrow. This time maybe he won't have to be this flustered.

 **Cho Chang**

It was the start of another year and Harry was already feeling like crap. After Cedric died and he all but been accused of making up the Return of You-Know-who, things have gone south after. How could they think he would lie about something so serious? And they'd think it was because he was helping Professor Dumbledore be head of ministry. How ridiculous does that sound?!

Anyway, the new DADA teacher was also a pain in the ass. She was a condescending, manipulative and superior complex bitch. She punishes students with a curse quill that uses your blood to write. Who the hell does that?! Apparently, a hag of a teacher. She wasn't teaching them any worthwhile spells or even curses. Just something they 'needed to pass OWLS' as she insensitively put out. That was why when they planned to formed their own DADA meetings, they press the go signals and gave all the willing participants.

It was tiring of course but worth it in all the right reasons. One of which that have Harry positive vibes for having formed it was that he gets to teach none other than Cho Chang. Although only for a brief contact because he was still teaching a lot of student. He could see her smiling towards him a couple of times, and although he knows he shouldn't hope too much he still finds it encouraging at times.

Another DADA meeting was a success and was already heading back to the Gryffindor tower room with Ron before he realize Hermione wasn't with them.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked the ginger boy who looks back at Harry.

"She said she still have to pack something's in the Room of Requirement for the next meeting and that we should just go ahead" Ron shrugs.

Harry found his two best friends on odd with each other, not since Ron's still a little upset about Hermione having Lavender at one point while he was still pinning for her. Hermione was oblivious about it all and go on her day like normal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said exasperatedly. "I'll go help her" and turns back the way he just went.

It didn't take long as Harry slowly entered the magical room. He was being quite, an ability he achieve after walking in Hermione and Fluer making out and since then had made a habit of it.

He was going to call out for Hermione when he found out she was talking to someone. And that someone just happens to be Cho. He didn't want to seem rude and interrupt them so he waited in the shadows for them to leave.

He looks at them talking at something important. Hermione looks confuse while Cho had a determined face. Hermione was going to end the discussion there when suddenly a branch slowly grew from above their heads and formed a mistletoe. Hermione was confuse by the thing but Cho took this as an opportunity as she pulls Hermione's collar and crashed their lips in a heated kiss. Harry literally stumbled back, not expecting what the Ravenclaw had done and was even more so shock when the seeker loops her arms on Hermione's neck in what he believes is a way so Hermione wouldn't be able to escape easily.

And just like what he saw in his 4th year Harry all but turned scarlet in the ear and ran out afraid he'll be found out and be Hex to death.

He guess Cho's unavailable at the moment.

 **Tracey Davies and Katie Bell**

Things had been heating up as of late. They were stressed about everything else and added academics was proving to be a burden. Ron and Harry was setting on the common room as is with fellow Gryffindors. Harry sat in a single couch looking glum while Ron on a seat near a table, slumping tiredly while Hermione was leaning on the middle of a sofa, sleeping. The three had been tired and a rest sounded heavenly to their ears.

Harry was contented just sitting and adjusted himself to leans his head. His eyes were getting loopy as he was going to join Hermione to dreamland when a ruckus on the entrance of the common room stop that action.

Then came in two witches, Katie Bell and Tracey Davies, glaring wildly at each other and looks ready to kill the other if provoke. When they spotted Hermione on the sofa sleeping. The two raced to get to her while they each sits beside Hermione's sides and all but clings to her arms. This woke the brunette as her eyes open just slightly, still a bit sleepy.

"Hey babe" "Hi pumpkin" they said in unison and glared respectively at each other.

Hermione didn't seem to catch the pet name the two had said and proceed to smile at the two. "Hello Katie, Tracey" and then yawns after.

"Are you tired, babe?" Tracey said as she cooed at Hermione.

Hermione nods and the yawns again. "yeah, I'm beat I can't seem to open my eyes for too long" she said.

"Want me to do something about it, pumpkin?" Katie retaliated and rubs Her hands on the Bookworm's arms in worry.

"Nah, its nothing a good nights rest can't fix. So I guess I better head to my bed" She said already closing her eyes from time to time.

"Okay babe. How's about a good night kiss" and didn't wait for a confirmation as Tracey made Hermione face her and kissed her sensually.

While the room had been calm moments ago just from watching casually the exchange, this time they became stoically quiet. All surprise by the turn of events. Ron had about pass his sleepy state and gapes at the two.

Hermione seems to be more dazed as she reciprocated the kiss halfheartedly. They could see a smile well up Tracey's lips while Katie had been fuming. They broke apart with Hermione still sleepy.

"That's what you call a good night kiss? This is how you do it" Katie said with fervor and stood up to straddle the brunette on the sofa and went for her lips, attacking it for all her worth.

If the audience were shock before they were utterly shaken now. It wasn't any day they get to see something like that.

A few sprouted red cheeks and face as some drooled along. Harry was the most scarlet as he was facing the three the closest and prayed to Merlin he wouldn't pop an artery.

Katie broke up with a satisfied grin all the while the bookworm still looked half-awake and half-asleep which made some of the spectators wonder if Hermione's so used to kissing hot girls she wasn't that fazed anymore. Anyway, Hermione smiled at the two in appreciation.

"Thank you for the good night kiss I should head up now" And stands up groggily. The two was at her sides immediately and seems not to eager to part with his best friend just yet. The last thing the common room people heard was Tracey's words.

"How about I give you a full body massage?"

Now Harry's sure he just pop an artery.

 **Revelation**

Harry had all had enough and he means he literally disapproves of Hermione's antics for the last years and now needs a confrontation. Why the sudden change of heart? Well... This all started this morning.

Harry was fairly doing okay and was walking to his class, one he didn't share with either of his beat friends but coincidentally, where all Hermione's exes reside.

He walks inside the classroom and took the seat in the back, not wanting to be called out by the new professor and sit quietly in his seat.

The raven boy felt the growing awkwardness inside the classroom. Cho Chang. Lavender Brown. Daphne Green grass. Katie Bell and even Tracey Davies all but keeps staring daggers at each other. They didn't need to shout or berate for Harry to know how angry they were at each other. It was deeply fortunate, that Fluer was not in there to add fuel to the already blazing fire.

And then the new professor had to come in. Surprise. Surprise. It was Fluer Delacour with a murderous looks trained at the other 5 exes. Of course she was the new professor. Why did he think Merlin loved him. Harry did not know if he wanted to bang his head on the wood or ran out the classroom before a war would commence.

But the door was locked and he was cornered to stay.

Half way from the class, Harry and some innocent wizards, were hiding under their desk after Harry's fear came true. A war had broken out from the 6 exes and had made the classroom a battlefield, throwing hexes at each other. This happened after Tracey had muttered that she had slept with Hermione and was considered as the best lay then all hell broke lose.

Harry was lucky he only got scrape and got little bruises as he walks out of the classroom alive.

And since then, he was determined to have a talk with one Casanova Granger.

Harry found Hermione on the great hall with a book in front of her and seems peaceful. The boy staggered to her and when he was close he slams his hand on front of her to get her attention. It seems to do the trick as the bookworm looks up at Harry's enrage face.

"Harry are you okay?" the brunette said worriedly.

"No! I'm not okay, Hermione. This need to stop right now!" He said with conviction.

Hermione was confuse why Harry seems too angry about something she awfully didn't know about.

"Okay but what exactly am I suppose to stop?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "stop playing dumb, Hermione"

Feeling offended he glares at him. "I'm not playing dumb. I actually don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me phrased it for you, Casanova. Stop. Playing. With. A. Girls'. Heart" he said and ended it with a glare.

Hermione was confuse by this. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"I'm talking about your 6 exes fighting each other because they still haven't moved on from you dumping their asses." Harry had now felt a little relieved he got out.

The bookworm had still not get it. "What exes? Do you mean... oh" suddenly said after finally processing Harry's words.

Harry stood at her with an expectantly look while Hermione all but laughs at Harry.

This pissed the boy off. "What's so funny, Hermione. Breaking women's heart isn't something to laugh about"

Hermione raised her hands in apology by still continued to chuckle as Harry waited for his best friend to cease her laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for laughing but Harry you got it all wrong" She said with a smile.

For the first time Harry stop glaring and raised an eyebrow. "I have?"

"yes. now sit down so I can explain" Harry complied rather quickly.

"Harry, I haven't been on a relationship with anyone"

"What? but what about those girls?"

"I have to confess I did dated them at some point but when I got to the line where I asked them to be my girlfriend they all rejected me" She said not really bothered. "If there's anything to go by. It was me that got dumped, not them"

"Why?"

Hermione shrugs. "Lavender still had feelings for Ron when I asked her. Daphne's father wouldn't approve of me and therefore dump me. Fluer only wanted a fucked or maybe because she was due to leave by the end of the year. Cho, even though the first one to initiate things, was still hung up with Cedric to be with me"

"What about Katie and Tracey?"

Hermione was also a little quizzical about that. "I'm not too sure. I guess they started trailing after a slumber party we had"

"A slumber party?" Harry asked to be sure.

The bookworm nods. "Yeah. A few girls in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin invited me to have a slumber party in the room of requirements and decided to play spin the bottle. The funny thing is, I couldn't grasp the fact why they played it when they don't even want to do it. The only exception was when it was my turn they look eager and excited but then that could just be my imagination" Hermione dismissed the idea but Harry thinks she was accurate about it.

"Anyway, I kissed Tracey and Katie that night and since then been following me"

"So, you never asked them?"

"No. I was afraid they'd just dumped me again"

"Again?"

"I may have hinted that I wanted to asked one of them out, that was before the slumber party, and in the end quickly went with a relationship with seniors. I guess they weren't ready for commitments and just liked the teasing"

After hearing Hermione's explanation he gave an incredulous look. "Wow, and all this time I though you broke all those poor girls' heart for nothing"

"Harry. You know me. I'm not the type to run off with another girl while I'm in a relationship. I'm the kind that waits and fights for those I love. It was only unfortunate, that they never gave me a chance to show them" It wasn't until then that Harry saw that beneath all Hermione's okay smile and casual actions . She's actually hurt.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked sincerely.

"Its just... I was hurt, you know. it was a winning strike that they all rejected me but you just proved to me that I'm the bad guy here. At least to other people's eyes. Its a but overwhelming"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But if it makes you feel any better. The girls that dumped you, are fighting right now and you know who they're fighting about?"

"Severus Snape?" Hermione guessed.

Harry shakes his head, not after finding her answer to be weird. "No. They're fighting about you. So don't feel so insecure. If there's 6 hot girl trying to win your affection then that must mean something"

This made Hermione smile. "You're right, Harry"

The bookworm gave an appreciative smile at the raven boy while Harry just felt like relaxing, knowing he finally understood the situation.

Another boom erupted on the great hall and out came the 6, looking frazzled and disheveled from maybe fighting each other. They looked as thought they were looking for someone. When 6 pairs of eyes landed neatly on Hermione it was like predators going for their prey and for the first time Harry saw Hermione gulp in fear.

Harry leans to her. "I think you better run, Hermione. They look ready to claim you right now" he said with a snicker.

And run she did.

The End.

* * *

 **Hahaha. I just wanted a really short fic about a Hermione-centric but from Harry's POV. The end was lacking but I wasn't complaining. It was suppose to be short though.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review on what you think. Toddles~~**


End file.
